


Silence but for Sound

by Red Captain (IIJRedII)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tiny rain fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIJRedII/pseuds/Red%20Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark and raining and Bokuto-san needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence but for Sound

**Author's Note:**

> haha don't mind me just throwing this out there.

It was one of those nights where the Earth felt alive.

It might be the sound of the wind howling or maybe the thunder crashing. It Might be the brilliant flash of lightning that illuminates the sky in the dead of night for just a beat before it plunges back into darkness where the heavy scent of grass and soil are the only things that could keep one grounded in the midst of such excitement bursting in the air.

Any one of these would be a good enough reason to explain why Akaashi adored storms. Compared to the regular, quiet night, which he could admit was peaceful and vital every now and then, the rain was like a show that he could enjoy alone and allow himself to be overwhelmed and not think and just _feel_.

But for the trembling, huddled mass of blankets and obnoxiously owl patterned sheets next to Akaashi in bed; it was a night in which Bokuto would rather be dead.

“Bokuto-san, I can close the curtains if you would like. It might help,” Akaashi offered quietly.

“Wh- what? No! That’s okay, Akaashi,” a mess of disheveled horns accompanied by wide golden eyes peeked out from underneath the protection of the blankets. “I know you likethe rain and it’s not fair if you have to miss it just because I’m totally not afraid!”

It was a brave gesture on Bokuto’s part, really, but his shaking knees were starting to dig into Akaashi’s side and there wasn’t much room to which he could escape in their just-big-enough bed they had tucked away into the corner of the bedroom of their shared apartment.

“That’s very nice of you to offer, but you need to get some sleep tonight and there will be more rain another time.”

“You need to sleep too, Keiji,” Bokuto huffed as Akaashi climbed out of the bed and carefully made his way through the dark room towards the nearby window.

He stayed and watched for just a moment. Warm city lights were shining on the stray raindrops that cascaded down the window to join the larger trails at the bottom. A brief flash of light was the only warning before a deafening crack of thunder filled the air, destroying the soft pounding of falling water and leaving Akaashi’s heart hammering with an intense joy and mind racing with thoughts of “ _again! Please, just once more!_ ” But the world remained silent but for the returned rhythm of harsh rain and quiet whimpering that came from underneath once more donned blankets.

Focus returned, the curtains were shut as promised and Akaashi shuffled back to bed. The storm was quickly intensifying and so too was the quivering coming from Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed as he stole some portion of blankets for himself once more; knowing that some soothing would be required before Bokuto calmed down enough to finally sleep.

“It’s not that it’s really scary,” Bokuto started, looking a bit embarrassed by his reaction to a little precipitation, “It’s just really shocking when it gets loud like this.”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed, “But you and I have walked through heavy rain before and it hasn’t seemed to bother you.”

“Well yeah, but that’s during the day! And it’s easy to ignore when we talk or run through it, but night time is quiet so it kinda gets to me I guess? I don’t know,” Bokuto trailed off, probably trying to think of the right words to explain himself.

“Is there a part of storms that you do like?” Akaashi asked.

“Uh, yeah! It sounds really nice when it’s calm, and uh…” He trailed off again.

“What else?”

“Like… when your hair gets wet and it curls up and it looks super cute,” he continued, looking embarrassed for a different reason this time.

“Oh.”

Akaashi smiled faintly. Honestly, the extra curls annoyed him when they refused to listen to reason, making a mess of his usually tame dark hair, but he guessed he had a reason now to stop fussing over them so much.

“You don’t much like it when your hair gets wet, though, do you Bokuto-san?”

“Ugh, no! Do you know how long it takes for my hair to look this cool? All that work! Gone!”

Akaashi chuckled, imagining the floppy mess that his boyfriend’s hair became. “I think your hair looks kind of cute when it’s wet, too.”

“What? Really? No way.” The thunder made a loud reappearance that effectively silenced the both of them for the moment.

“You should go to sleep,” Akaashi said quietly.

“Y-you should sleep too, Akaashi. You always stay up so late.”

Akaashi paused as he considered it for a moment.

“Pleeaase!” Bokuto whined. “It’ll help me sleep, too!”

The rain had quieted just slightly.

“Alright.”

Bokuto beamed in triumph and scooted over to let Akaashi settle down comfortably. He wound an arm around Akaashi and pressed his chest to Akaashi’s back.

Cozy in the warmth of the blankets and the company of his somewhat ridiculous boyfriend, Akaashi’s eyelids began to droop closed. A slower, steadier breathing came from behind him, subtly informing him that Bokuto was finally falling asleep. The constant tapping of rain against the roof had softened into a lulling calm.

It was in small moments like these, Akaashi thought, as he also drifted further from reality and into darkness, that he knew exactly what his favorite part of rain was.


End file.
